Shining Stars
by Starlightfan800
Summary: The girls are finally 18 and are invited to Kinmoku to celebrate the anniversary of their plant being rebuilt. Some things on the planet may change though within a week the girls have while strange things begin to occur during the visit. SxU and MXY and small hints of TXA (The starlights are girls in this story).
1. Chapter 1

AN: Enjoy this new story, I have been a bit busy with studying Japanese over the last couple of months plus other stuff in my life.

Summary: It's been a year since Galaxia was defeated the girls are turning 18, they receive invitations to come to Kinmoku for the up-coming event and they decide to go, how will things turn out?

Usagi walked down the street with her friends laughing, they were celebrating the year anniversary of when they defeated Galaxia by heading over Crown for a bit. The girls were finally living normal lives, and hopefully nothing would change that.

The girls entered the building and sitting at their usual spots. The girls started talking but Usagi was dazed out and playing with the straw from her milk shake she had ordered a bit ago. Minako mentioned the music business.

"Since the Three Lights left, it's like they never existed," Minako said confused, taking a sip from her drink. "It's as if they had never come to Earth, do you think they used magic like Chibi-usa-chan?"Usagi had thought about the Three Lights a lot and wondering about their planet, how they're doing…

"I know, I haven't heard their music or anything anymore," Rei then said. "We also haven't heard a word from them, no letters or anything; do you think they forgot about us or something?"

Makoto looked at Rei. "Not at all, I'm sure.." she said, but she didn't even believe in her own statement. "Right?"

"Maybe Rei-chan's right," Minako said rubbing her chin. "I wish we could go visit them but we have no idea where their planet even is." Rei looked over at Usagi and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, what Rei-chan?" Usagi asked curiously. "Something wrong?" Rei looked at Usagi.

"Usagi, what do you think? Do you want to go and see the starlights again? I mean, Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun and Taiki-kun?" Usagi thought for a moment.

"Same thing, I want to go but as Minako-chan said, we have no idea where the planet is; it could be close or could be really far away, like the other end of the galaxy," Usagi said with a sigh.

"I guess there is truly nothing we can do," Makoto said but Minako then looked at her.

"I think we can do something," Minako said. "We try to find them, somehow." The girls talked it over milkshakes, cookies and anything else to help them, 'think,' as Minako put it.

A girl with long sat at her desk, writing down something as a knock came at the door.

"What?"

"Are you sending them?" came the soft voice as the other girl nodded. "Okay, better send them now."

"I got it, got it," the other girl said as she sent them away to the other part of the galaxy.

A couple days after the celebration was school, of course which Usagi hated.

"Why does morning need to come?" Usagi asked Minako who felt the same way she did, bored and wanted to stay home rather than do any school work.

"Or why can't it stay the weekend forever?" Minako asked Usagi as Ami walked beside them with her glasses on which she truly didn't need.

"We can only study while we're young and to get good grades and enter good colleges," Ami told them. "We can enjoy ourselves all in a matter of a certain perspective-"

Usagi looked over at Ami. "Ami-chan, it's too early in the morning for lectures," Usagi said as they entered the school and changed their shoes to their school ones then went to their separate classrooms.

Over the course of the day, it was just the average day until the girls and they headed home. Usagi took off her shoes.

"Usagi, you're home," Usagi's mom said smiling at her daughter. "A letter came in the mail for you, by the way; it has no address or anything."

"Thanks," Usagi said taking the envolpe confused as she walked upstairs and into her room, sitting on her bed. Suddenly, the phone in her room rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Minako-chan, what's up?"

"Usagi-chan, did you get a letter in the mail by any chance?" Minako asked excitedly.

Usagi, somewhat confused answered, "yes, why?" Minako encouraged her to open it up as quick as possible, which she did and read it.

_Dear Odango,_

_We, the people of Kinmoku are inviting you to the up-coming event of the anniversary from July 1__st__-July 8th of our planet being rebuilt, you who saved us, can bring your friends along. We will wait at the palace for you and can not wait to see you once again._

_Seiya Kou_

"Up-coming party, huh," she said excitedly. "I wonder if Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Ami-chan got one. Let's call them and see." Minako and Usagi did just that, they all got a letter, inviting them to the event which was being held on Kinmoku.

Luna suddenly walked in the room and jumped onto the bed. "What were you talking to the others about?" Usagi smiled and started talking to Luna, telling her about the invitation. "I think it would be good for you all to live normal lives for a bit and see the starlights."

"Do you only want us to say hi to Yaten-kun for you?" Usagi said as Luna blushed.

"Just a little," she said as a blush filled her face a bit more.

The girls met up at Rei's shrine and sat on the stairs, luckily it was nice and warm out and the sun was shining ever so brightly.

"So, it's been decided, right?" Minako wanted to confirm as she fixed her dress a bit which was orange. "We are going to Kinmoku for the anniversary?"

"Yeah, we're going," Rei said smiling, the girls have been waiting so long for this opportunity and it would not be passed up. That had gotten all prepared for their trip to the lovely planet they would soon get to see.

"Let's transform then," Minako said smiling as the girls all transformed and Artemis and Luna looked up at them. "See you two soon, okay?"

"Take care," Luna said looking at them. "We'll be here waiting for when you get back."

Mars smiled at the two cats. "We'll say hi to Yaten-kun for you, Luna."

Luna blushed again. "Luna?" Artemis said as Luna muttered something under her breath.

The girls all had a good giggle and joined hands, and then vanished from the shrine.

Seiya sat at the table with Yaten and Taiki. "Think they will actually come?" Yaten asked curiously, playing with her fork for her pancakes, not really hungry.

"Of course," Seiya said looking at the two of them. "You know that, we had all made the promise to meet up again." Taiki smiled at Seiya who looked confused as she fixed her hair.

"Seiya, it hasn't been that long since you last saw Tsukino-san," Taiki said to the other starlight. Seiya sighed and said nothing, Taiki had hit a sore spot. Seiya still felt like a one sided love would always be there and nothing would change.

Suddenly, a lady with red hair entered the room and Yaten, Taiki and Seiya looked at their princess who was smiling. "They've arrived, starlights."

Seiya's hearts began to beat, the girls were here, her Usagi was here. Seiya got up quickly, transformed and ran as Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped while their princess just laughed.

"You two better go after her," she told them as they followed their leader; they transformed and went to the front gates.

"Wow!" Venus said as she stood up from the landing they had taken. "Look at this place."

The palace was a large red building and so many plants were there; there were so many colors, red, blue, green and white. The sky was blue and looked lovely, Venus picked a flower.

"Venus, you don't know if that flower has something in it, like it could be poisonous," Mercury said as Venus sweat dropped.

"They truly do have a beautiful planet though," Jupiter agreed looking around at the cherry blossom trees too, it was so quiet compared to their city. They came closer to the gates and saw three people they recognized.

"Healer, Maker, Fighter," they all said in unison and looked at each other.

"Healer!" Venus yelled with a smile once the gates opened. "I missed you." Venus let her transformation got as did the others. "You never change!"

"Someone get her off of me," Healer said as Minako squeezed the death out of her. "Please, someone." Maker and Fighter laughed a bit and Fighter looked up to see Usagi and she blushed.

"Odango, long time no see," she said with a smile as she walked over, giving her a hug.

Ami looked at Maker, "she hasn't gave up yet, has she?" Maker shook her head as Ami looked at Fighter, feeling somewhat sad for the black haired girl.

"Welcome to Kinmoku, girls," said the princess as the starlights bowed and the other girls did too. "No need to bow, girls, you are guests. Come, we will show you to your rooms unless you feel like going later." The girls looked at their luggage.

"I rather get my luggage to my room, then I don't have to worry about it," Minako said as Ami nodded too. "I'll go with Healer, show me my room."

"Minako-chan, she might not want to be hugged so much," Ami suggested as Rei nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get to your rooms then," Maker said as they entered the palace, the girls looked amazed.

"This is the main entrence," Healer said to the girls as they looked at the ceiling which was pure red with olive looking decorations on them, it was amazing. The eight girls walked down the hallway talking about stuff that had happened during the last year.

"You never came to see us," Usagi said at one point. "We had made a promise."

Fighter looked over at Usagi a bit surprised. "Sorry, we've been busy, Tsukino-san; we meant to invite you many times but other things came out, sorry if we gave you the wrong impression," Maker said.

"Like what?" Minako asked a bit curious.

"Parities and other events to attend to, our duties, sorry about that," Healer explained as Minako shook her head.

"So, Odango, how have you been?" Fighter asked looking at Usagi who was looking at the ground now after Fighter had looked at her.

"Good, Earth has been quiet," she explained. "Nothing strange has happened, how have you been?"

Fighter blushed. "I have been fine," she said as they finally reached the guest hall which was incredibly long, once again though, amazing.

"You girls can pick any rooms you want," Maker said with a smile.

All the girls cheered except for Ami who sweat dropped, they all ran to their rooms and picked one; Fighter came after Usagi.

"Hey, Odango," Fighter said with a smile. "Thanks for coming back, we should hang out while we can when you're here." Usagi smiled and walked over to Fighter.

"Sure," Usagi said with a smile with made Fighter's heart melt. Healer came to Usagi's room and looked at the two of them.

"Fighter, the princess says we have the day off," Healer told them. "We are going to all get ready and meet at the gates to show more of the girls the palace, okay?" Healer became Yaten as Fighter became Seiya.

"Sure," Seiya said as Usagi then looked at Seiya who had a red t-shirt on, black skinny jeans and shoes which had tiny high heels on them while Yaten had a green shirt on with black skinny jeans with flats.

Usagi looked at Seiya, she looked so different without her uniform and Seiya looked back at the moon bunny who was then blushing.

_She looks really good, it's not fair; she can look good as a female or a male._

"You okay Odango?" Seiya asked, somewhat oblivious to what Usagi had been thinking.

Usagi did her nervous laugh and waved her hand. "Of course I am," she told Seiya as she put her luggage on top of her bed.

Seiya looked at the moon bunny. "Now, shall we go?" Usagi only nodded as Seiya brushed her hand and her heart rate sped up.

_What just happened?_ Usagi thought to herself as she followed Seiya to the gates.

AN: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Two chapters in 2 days :D enjoy again ^^

Usagi kept walking with Seiya down the hallway, they had entered the way they had came in. The palace seemed empty, and if an anniversary party was going to happen, where were all the workers?

"Hey Seiya," Usagi said grabbing the starlight's attention. "You said there was an anniversary which would be happening while me and the other girls are here."

Seiya smiled, giving Usagi that cocky smile from Earth she used only a year ago, but it felt longer than a year. "Yes, Odango, but they're organizing more for the party today; there is going to be a few workers in the hallway later in the day."

"Oh," Usagi said, some of the halls were decorated with little streamer like decorations and little stars which were probably glow in the dark. "Wow, they've started already?"

"Yeah, now come on Odango, everyone is waiting," Seiya said grabbing the moon bunny by her hand and dragging her out to the gates where they were supposed to meet everyone. The air felt nice, it felt different from Earth's air; it was cleaner and no loud noises.

"Usagi, hurry over here!" then yelled a voice, the group was waiting for her and Seiya had ran ahead. "If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind." Seiya was giggling a bit as Usagi sweat dropped. "Got caught up in dazing out again?"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi ran over to Rei and the two had a tongue war. "Stop being so rude, I was admiring the planet! It's so clean and I bet the food is good too!"

"Is that all you think about?" Rei asked Usagi who muttered something under her breath, Rei realized she had been a bit harsh and patted Usagi on the back. "I was kidding Usagi, now let's see more of the palace's outside."

The group started walking towards as tunnel, leaving the inners confused. The tunnel was slowly getting decorated with flowers as they entered a little green house with flowers which did not exist back home. "What is this place called?" Usagi asked in amazement.

Taiki giggled a bit. "It's Kinmoku's Green House," she explained. "The most rare flowers grow here, we often come here; we built it right away as soon as we got back." There were little butterflies which started to appear.

"Such pretty butterflies," Minako said sounding amazed. Some of the butterflies were not familiar, some were black with purple spots while others she recognized like monarchs. "They all live here too?"

"There is a small difference between Earth's butterflies and Kinmoku's butterflies," Taiki explained as Yaten yawned. "Why are you yawning?"

"Because, we should be walking around," Yaten said sounding bored. "If I wanted a lesson on something, it wouldn't be this." Minako looked at Yaten.

"I want to know about these butterflies though," Ami said to the group. "Taiki-san, please continue." Everyone else sighed as Taiki dimmed the lights and showing the butterflies glowed in the dark, it looked like a light show.

"Beautiful," Usagi whispered as Ami did the same. The rest of the girls looked amazed at the site when suddenly Usagi felt something brush her hand, she thought it was Seiya but it was a butterfly which was red and pink and landed on her finger.

"That is the Mokku butterfly," Taiki said, able to see Usagi's face thanks to the light and walked over to her; the butterfly came to Taiki's finger. "The butterfly is the most famous thanks to it's light; before Galaxia came here we would have a Butterfly Seeing, on that day families would gather and come to see all of the butterflies fly and create a light within the sky."

"Basically like fireworks," Ami said smiling, "right?" Taiki nodded and turned the lights on, the butterflies were so strong, they created a wind like motion. "Now, let's walk around."

"I would like to show you something, Mizuno-kun," Taiki said as the blow haired girl and taller girl walked to the back of the green house.

"I wonder what those two are going to be up to," Seiya said to the others. "Now, come on Odango, let's leave this place." Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and led her out of the building. Minako looked over at Yaten who brushed her hand through hair.

"She still loves Usagi-chan, doesn't she?" Minako asked Yaten who nodded. "Usagi-chan seems totally oblivious to it, or maybe we are underestimating her; I hate to say that kind of thing though."

_Usagi can be dense at times, really dense; but she should at least be able to understand someone's feelings. I feel bad for Seiya-kun, she is still deeply in love with her but Usagi-chan has Mamoru-san. _Minako thought to herself.

"You listening Minako?" said a voice as Minako was snapped out of her daze.

"What did you say?" She asked Yaten, she had been thinking so much about Usagi.

"You seemed to be thinking quite a bit, I was going to say do you want to come with me to the mall?" Yaten asked as Minako's eyes lit up, scaring the starlight a bit but she wasn't 100% taken back by the action. "Kinmoku has a big mall, it was my idea."

"Let's go then!" Minako cheered. "The mall! The mall here we come!" Minako danced a bit of a little dance as the two walked off to the mall.

"This green house has a back room too? Is it yours, Taiki-san?" Ami asked curiously as the taller girl nodded.

"Sometimes the princess asks me to watch the plants," Taiki said, "sometimes Seiya and Yaten too and I come back here to relax. Also, it's the perfect spot to me write poetry if I'm not in a good mood or just a need from those two."

Ami giggled, "they aren't that bad, do you like being alone?"

"As a child, I was often alone until I came to the palace at age seven," the starlight explained. "I was often an outcast because I enjoyed things like studying or reading advanced books until Seiya and Yaten accepted me as a 'family member,' here at the palace; we all shared a room at first but got our own as we got older. I'm sorta happy since Seiya was messy and Yaten was too."

Ami looked around the room a bit more and saw books from Earth. "I've seen these at book stores back home."

Taiki looked at the books Ami was talking about. "Before we left I decided to buy something to bring back." Ami skimmed through the books, one was Shakespeare and a lot of other ones she had thought about buying a bit ago.

"I think I am going to enjoy my time here," Ami muttered as Taiki looked at her.

"What was that?" The taller girl asked as Ami blushed saying it was nothing.

Rei walked around outside, the planet looked calm but something didn't feel right. "Something is coming here," she said to herself.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" said a voice scaring Rei, it was Makoto. "You're out here all alone."

Rei looked at Makoto. "Something is coming, something evil and it feels very strong."

Makoto sighed. "Rei-chan, maybe are you a bit stressed about something and you're tricking yourself."

Rei put a fake smile onto her face as she only nodded and Makoto headed through one of the gardens as she looked up at the sky.

_I don't think you're right, Mako-chan, something is coming but what? _

An: Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy!

Rei still felt uncomfortable, being told to relax didn't really help. The young maiden had headed back to her room and set up a little fire chanting something low to herself.

"Show the evil presence before me," she said as a flame came up showing a small glimpse of a girl's face and then vanished. "I need to search more, what a bad time too." Rei sat there doing more fortune telling alone for a bit.

At the mall

"Wow! This mall is wonderful," Minako said amazed looking up. The mall was made of glass which apparently could not be broken and it had at least over 300 hundred stores. "It's so pretty!" There were so many people shopping around Minako looking at her as Yaten pulled her by the shirt. "What was that for?"

"Relax," Yaten told her. "You're like a child."

"Meanie," Minako said as Yaten was about to respond but Minako winked, showing the silver haired girl she was only joking around. "Now, where can we start shopping?"

Yaten walked past Minako and their hands touched as Minako felt her heart rate speed up and blush cross her face. Yaten looked at her, and she waved her hands back and forth just giggling as Yaten mumbled something about her.

_My heart just now sped up, but why? I can't..Yaten…she made a cute guy back on Earth and she's still cute now. But how does she feel? What am I saying? How do I feel? I'm so confused!_

"Minako, Minako!" said a voice as Mianko blinked looking at Yaten. "You're zoning out more than usual, on Earth you didn't do that a lot." Minako just blushed a bit more as she shook her head and they walked further down to a store which Yaten had dragged Minako to.

"Reality Life?" Minako asked curiously. "Is it a digital store or something?" The store had shady black doors and it looked like it wasn't open; she didn't see people inside or anything or was it just her?

"Just open the door," Yaten said as Minako put her hand on the door and opened, it was all black inside. Minako looked around confused as it was totally black and her conscious went black along with Yaten's.

Minako opened her eyes, no longer in the mall and found herself in a dress. It was golden, just like her hair and her nails were painted golden. She looked like she was at a party and a bit older, maybe 21 or 22.

"What is happening? Where am I?" Minako said as she stood up.

"Minako-chan, there you are," said a voice, it was Makoto's; she too looked older and Minako stood up.

"Mako-chan, did you enter the store in the mall too? Wasn't it just Yaten and I?" Minako asked totally confused leaving her friend confused. "One minute I'm 18 and now I'm…how old again?" Makoto laughed a bit.

"Today is your 22nd birthday," Makoto said, she was in green dress, matching her planet color. "Come on, it's time for the ceremony." Makoto dragged her hand and Minako saw her friends when they were all the same age.

"Minako-chan," Usagi said walking up to her. "Aren't you excited? You've been waiting for this day! It's finally here." Minako giggled and nodded.

_What is she talking about? I entered a store and now I'm suddenly 22__nd__ years old? What is Usagi-chan talking about? It is my birthday but is there something else on top of it? Where is this place?_

The building was made of crystal with red, blue, green star decorations. There was a voice but then Minako's conscious went black again.

Minako woke up in the mall again, totally confused. "What in the world just happened to me?" Minako asked Yaten who closed the door.

"This store is a dream store, it shows the person what they truly want to see," Yaten explained. "It enters your consciousness and sends you into a dream state. So, basically, a lot of people are in there at the moment so we got kicked out."

"So is it something that will actually happen?" Minako asked poking around for more answers.

"Some people say yes while others say no," Yaten said looking back at the store. "What did you see?" Minako said nothing for a moment.

"I was at some sort of party and was a bit older, I don't know if it was my birthday or something," Minako explained. "I was 22nd years old and I don't really have any idea what was going on. All my friends were there and someone started talking and then nothing. What did you see?"

"Nothing interesting," Yaten said as Minako sweat dropped.

"You're not going to tell me?" Minako asked looking at Yaten.

"I have a feeling it will come true, maybe if I can get the courage for it," Yaten said as she dragged her off to another store and Minako looked back still confused.

Seiya and Usagi walked down the hallways of the palace to somewhere Usagi had no idea where they were going to.

"Seiya, where are we going?" Usagi asked curiously as the black haired girl looked at her.

"My room," Seiya said as Usagi blushed and the starlight giggled. "I'm not talking about that kind of thing, Odango, relax." Seiya thought into deeper thoughts about that, feeling something strike her heart; she reminded herself that Usagi has a loving boyfriend back on Earth. "You can take a bath in my room."

"Uh…uh…thanks," Usagi blushed. "I was thinking of taking a nap though in my room really quick." Seiya looked sad but sighed and hugged the young blonde girl. "S-Seiya?"

"Sleep tight," she whispered. "Come to my room later, I want to catch up with you." Seiya seemed upset and started walking away grabbed Seiya's hand, the two seemed paralyzed for a moment or so.

"Sorry Seiya, I didn't mean to grab your hand," Usagi said as Seiya said nothing.

"It-it's okay, Odango," Seiya said as suddenly shoe clicking sounds were coming down the hall.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto said, she was walking around all alone. "What are you two up to? I saw some hand holding, Usagi-chan were you about to…?" Usagi shook her hands back and forth, was Makoto thinking of that?!

"Mak-Mako-chan," Usagi said as the soldier of Jupiter laughed. "Don't joke about that kind of thing."

"Sorry, sorry," she said to her friend. "You two just looked comfortable together, it was like you knew each other before the whole Galaxia thing. I was just heading over to the gates, Minako-chan and Yaten-kun are back from shopping apparently. Ami-chan and Taiki-san are heading over there too."

"Okay, I'll guess we'll go with you," Usagi said as she walked beside Seiya who was slightly blushing still, slightly embarrassed from Makoto viewing that and Usagi slightly confused on what she felt for Seiya; it was just an impulsive act probably.

"Everyone!" Minako said waving once they got outside. Usagi saw all the bags the two girls had, exactly how much did they spend? Minako had five bags while Yaten had seven. Ami was standing beside Taiki and looked up at the taller girl.

"Does Yaten always buy this much?" Ami asked as Taiki nodded. "Where does she get all the money from?"

"Stuff on Kinmoku is really cheap despite the quality," Yaten answered as if it was a math question for a child. "I have stuff which would cost millions on Earth while here it is really cheap." Usagi ran up after hearing that.

"Does that mean there is a sweets store somewhere?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I think there is one on Bay Street," she said as Usagi cheered.

"Minako-chan, later you and I are going!" Usagi cheered thinking about all the treats Kinmoku would have and her mouth watered and Rei joined everyone; she looked at Usagi.

"Thinking of food again?" She asked as Usagi looked over at her.

"Rei-chan," Ami began before the two girls could begin their usual little fight. "Don't fight now, we're here as company." Rei and Usagi muttered something under their breath.

_No more evil presence_ Rei thought to herself. _Still lingering around here, something feels odd._

Minako and Yaten had headed off to their rooms while the others walked around the palace a bit more.

Minako's room…

Minako set down all the bags and plopped down on the bed, looking at the ceiling as she looked at the clock on her wall; it said that it was currently 4:30 pm.

The room wasn't small. It orange walls with little butterflies which were fake, on the wall and a nice chandelier to top it off. There was a carpet in the middle of the floor and a large closet; the bathroom was pure white and Minako took off her clothes and jumped into the bath.

There was a rack of magazines behind her head and she began flipping through them. These were all about people she had no idea who they were but saw a person in the magazine she knew and went back a couple pages.

It was Yaten! She was sitting in a bean bag chair with her legs crossed, a short black skirt on and pink top on with her hair down. Was Yaten a model here at her home? The door opened, speak of the devil.

"Don't you knock?!" Minako said as she sunk down in the bubbles and the silver haired girl closed the door. "Next time, please knock!" She yelled to Yaten who stood there waiting now for her friend.

_Shouldn't have saw that_ Yaten thought. _But she…no way._

A bell went off suddenly, Usagi was froze in her place with the others.

"Is that a fire alarm?" She asked scared. "Where's the fire?!" Seiya grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's the dinner alarm," Taiki said. "Everyday at 6:00 pm, we have a dinner alarm and which means it's dinner time; our dining hall is this way." Usagi cheered down the hallway about food.

In the large dining room, Minako and Yaten were sitting there as the starlight's princess sat at the head of the table and Makoto took a seat beside Usagi as Seiya sat beside Usagi and Ami sat beside Minako while Taiki sat near Ami and Rei came in and sat beside Makoto.

"Thank you for coming, girls," the red haired princess said to the five girls.

"It's our pleasure," Ami said with a smile and her hands crossed in her lap.

The girls had began eating and talking to each other about what had been going on in their lives.

Under the table, Seiya planned on playing a game with Usagi; her foot brushed against Usagi's and the moon bunny kicked the table as a blush hit her face. "Sorry," she mumbled and began eating again.

"Sorry, Odango," Seiya said eating, trying her best not to smirk.

"That was not a mistake!" Usagi claimed as the group looked over at her and she giggled.

_Why does she love to annoy me?_

Dinner went by quickly and Usagi was walking back to her room, ready to relax for a bit. She sat on the bed in her room, brushing her long hair which was hanging over the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Usagi yelled, leaving her hair a loose. It was Minako who was somewhat quiet. "Minako-chan, what's wrong?"

"Usagi-chan, can I talk to you about something?" Minako asked curiously as Usagi blinked at her. "It's nothing huge." Usagi only nodded and the two headed to Usagi's bed.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked curiously, sitting in a better position on the bed.

"I saw something interesting today while at the mall," she began.

AN: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back, I've been busy for a bit but anyway, enjoy.

Usagi's room was quiet for a moment as Minako looked at the floor. "Tell me, Minako-chan," Usagi said to her friend, "what's going on?"

"Well, me and Yaten went to the mall today she was talking about," Minako explained as she started the story. Usagi stood there and listened to what she was saying.

"So, you don't know what the vision is yet? Like it might be a dream or something."

Minako sighed and looked out Usagi's bedroom window. "Ever since then, it seems the world is telling me something." Usagi looked at Minako and thinking for a moment.

"Just see how things go Minako-chan, if you ever need to talk to me again just tell me," Usagi said as Minako felt a bit better and thanked Usagi; she went back to her room and Seiya was standing there with a curious look on her face with a tiny smirk.

"What were you two talking about?" she teased as Usagi blushed. "Was it about me?" Seiya's hair was down, she must've taken a shower; she was in black, silk and shiny pj's which looked nice on her. Usagi shook her head.

"So, what do you want?" Usagi asked the black haired girl.

"Oh," Seiya said referring to her pjs. "I was going to have dessert, do you want to come to my room and have some with me?"

Usagi blushed and somehow nodded, something was stirring in the back of her mind.

_What's going on with me? It hasn't even been a day yet and something feels totally off._

"Odango?" Seiya said as Usagi shook her head back and forth. "Something wrong, you were looking off into space or something."

"Nothing at all, and okay; what does Kinmoku serve for food when it comes to desert?" Usagi asked as Seiya smirked.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Seiya asked as she took Usagi's hand, taking her to her room; she closed the door, making Usagi super nervous. Seiya walked past her and picked up the phone in the room. "Can I have 2 teas , Florapin, traditional odangos and Gumea. Thanks, yep, you know my room number."

"What in the world is Florapin? It sounds kinda like a disease," Usagi said to Seiya.

"It's the traditional desert on Kimoku, a flower bud with sugar on it; it tastes exactly like flowers," Seiya explained. Usagi's face turned into a funny one. "You won't be eating it, I'll be eating it Odango. Also, Gumea is similar to a cupcake."

Usagi looked around Seiya's room as the dark haired girl looked through a cupboard in the corner with clear doors.

Seiya's room had red walls which were fuzzy carpet, the ground was a beige color with flower patterns. On the wall, there were some pictures of her, Taiki and Yaten when they were younger; maybe 14 or 15. It was bigger than her room. The bed was a queen sized bed, it was sorta big for just one person.

There was a knock at the door; it was a person from the kitchen with several trays. He handed the food to say and said something in a different language which it seems Seiya could understand; it sorta left Usagi confused.

"Do you guys speak more than one language?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I know a small bit of Kinmokuin, only few people speak it now though," Seiya explained. "About 100 years ago it was the first language of many people; by the time Yaten, Taiki and I were born there were few native speakers of it but there are people who learned it when they were young."

"So you guys know a couple words of it?" Usagi asked Seiya who nodded then got a place for desert ready.

"Yeah, it's necessary to know at least a couple of words," Seiya explained to the blonde girl.

"Say something to me then," Usagi said as Seiya put down the trays on her bed; the black haired girl cleared her voice.

"la ni mi ni ka ya," Seiya said leaving Usagi confused. "It means: I love you so much."

Usagi blushed and looked at Seiya. "T-that's a joke right, it can't mean that, can it?" Seiya shrugged and Usagi and sat down on the floor with a carpet. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Seiya kept her mouth shut. "Don't worry, come here and have some desert." Usagi sighed, Seiya was such a pain in the butt sometimes that it bothered her. "So, it's only been a day but do you like Kinmoku, Odango?"

"Yes," she said putting an odango in her mouth. "It's a pretty planet, I love the green house; I may go back tomorrow with some of the girls and also that lovely candy store which was mentioned." Seiya looked at Usagi, wishing she would pick her and not Mamoru.

Seiya didn't hate Mamoru, he had a good taste in girls but she never understood one thing- the young man didn't seem to pay attention to her; unlike herself, she would give up all her time to be with her one angle if they could be together forever.

"Seiya, are you okay?" Usagi asked with another odango in her mouth.

"Of course," Seiya told her. "When am I not okay?" Usagi was sorta confused and continued eating.

The two talked for a long time, Usagi looked at the clock on the wall; it was nearly 10:00 pm and she yawned.

"Tired, Odango?" Seiya asked the blonde girl who had her hand up to her mouth.

"A bit, yeah," Usagi said looking at the black haired girl, "I might head back to my room now; thanks for the desert, Seiya." Usagi got up and put her hand on the door knob.

"You can sleep here tonight, if you want to I mean," Seiya said blushing. "I don't mind if you do."

Usagi blushed. "No, I'm fine; I'll see you tomorrow, Seiya, good night." Usagi opened the door and went right out, heading back to her room.

_She'll never be mine; she has a boyfriend back on Earth who loves her no matter what. I might as well enjoy the time I have with her before she needs to go back._

Rei looked off her balcony at the night sky, something was pulling at the back of her mind; it was an evil feeling. She needed to know when it was going to appear and warn everyone, this was a time of peace and another battle did not need to break out again.

She set up a little fire and put some ashes onto it, preforming a small spell. Finally, the face had been shown in the fire.

The image was a young girl, she had blue hair and dark blue eyes with pale skin; she looked like a doll, but not a happy one.

"What does she plan on doing? I wish I knew more," Rei said to herself as the fire vanished and she pictured the girl in her mind.

There was a knock at her door, she opened it up and saw Makoto.

"Hey Rei-chan, watcha up to?" Makoto said as she saw the ash from a smile fire; the balcony air blowing into the room, mixing up the fumes left behind.

Rei sat on her bed and looked at Makoto. "There is an evil presence on the planet, it's a young girl who might be 15 or 16. She seems very unhappy and I have no idea what she's planning to do while we're here," she explained to Makoto.

"And you're sure about this Rei-chan?" Makoto asked her friend.

"Yes, the fire doesn't lie to me," Rei said closing her eyes. "Something is coming after us, we need to find out where she is, who she is, what she is and what she wants; we need to protect Usagi."

"True," Makoto said rubbing her chin then humming to herself for a moment. "Should we tell the others as soon as possible?"

Rei sat there in thought for a moment. "Everyone is so happy though, I don't want to disturb the happiness with may come depending on what the girl wants. I think holding it off can be better in some ways and worse in other ways."

Makoto leaned against the balcony biting the bottom of her lip, "It's your choice, Rei-chan. Whenever you want to tell me your decision, we'll put it into action."

Ami sat in a library like room with a light on, reading a book which Taiki had given her; the book was about a young princess who lost her memories and suddenly meets someone who claims to be her best friend. The blue haired girl flipped the page.

"Liking the book?" said a voice as the door opened.

"U-uh yes," Ami stuttered over her words. "It's really good, I wish I could take it home with me; I don't want to put it down." Taiki sat across from Ami as silence entered the room. "Taiki?"

Ami had dropped the suffix on the name. "Yes?" Taiki asked looking at the blue haired girl.

"Do you miss earth at all?" Ami asked as she looked at the red ground with yellow sparkles as the walls were the same.

"A bit, at times," she said with a sigh. "I like having my privacy back though, with fans they didn't do that at all."

"Oh…" Ami said as she just looked at Taiki again.

_Why does it feel like we've been in this type of situation before?_

A dark, blue haired girl sat on a blue ball as she sat cross legged looking down at the ground.

"All the soldiers," she said as a blue ball developed in her hand. "Will be mine and then for the main part of where they came from, Earth. I will get one-by-one; oh Rima-chan, come on out."

A young girl with silver eyes and silver hair with a white shirt with skin tight gloves and a skirt appeared with a wand.

"Yes, my master?" she asked looking at the young girl with blue hair.

"Kill the Kinmoku soldiers; Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter along with the earth soldiers who came here; then, Kazema-chan can go with you to Earth and kill Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. Make me happy and we can get all we want in our hands."

"Of course, I can't wait for that day to come; your wish is my command," the girl said disappearing.

The girl smiled and evil smile and laughed loudly. "Time for this wish to come true."

AN: Please review


End file.
